An Unexpected Life
by caelore
Summary: After BOTFA, The Elven King has an unexpected encounter that may change his life forever.. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

The birds fled, the winds howled. It seemed as if time slowed down its peace as the awful odor of death filled the air.  
Soulless vessels lay on the ground, they were silent, unmoving. And they all looked the same, the ones in armor and without, young and old. Men, Elves and Dwarfs. Nothing made any difference anymore.

The Elven King shook his head to dismiss the memories. Memories of past battles, and lost loved ones.

What was left for him?

A Voice. A voice float to his ears as he looked around.

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! You have to wake up!"_

A little child dressed in white. A little girl kneeling before the body of a man. Her father.  
Leaves crunched under the child boots as she tried to wake her father up. In vain.

 _"Daddy get up! We have to go home!"_

The child was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't realized the tall figure that approached.

A deep voice were heard.

 _"Child?"_

The young girl turned around and watched the tall figure through wide, woeful, hazel eyes.

 _"Who are you?!"_ asked a scared little girl.

Thranduil just looked at her, for the first time unsure what to say.

 _"…my father, he...he needs help! We have to go home!"_ said a girl wiping a hand over her delicate face, ignoring the burning of her eyes as fresh tears traced the shape of her cheek, sliding down her jaw and dripping from her chin.

The king standing before her, took a deep breath.

 _"He won't be able to take care of you anymore."_

His words stroke the little girl like a lightning. She looked back to her father's body. More tears came down.

She turned to her kneeling position holding her father's cold hand.

Between sobs she managed to ask, more to herself than to anyone else.

 _"What I will do now?"_

Her question was answered by a deep voice once again.

 _"Come with me child._


	2. Chapter 2

Gracefully he moved among his dead army like the true king he was. But there was only a few to bow before him as he passed. A stern look was placed on his face, emotions starting to build on his blue eyes.

The sound of small steps shook him off of it and made him turn around. The human girl has indeed followed him.

Her small and delicate frame shiver with the cold wind.

Her tousled black hair looking so beautiful that the regal elf wanted to run his long fingers through it. She glanced up at him with her large, hazel eyes, and Thranduil felt his insides tightening. He turned away abruptly, resuming his walking.

Following him as close as possible, the human child tried not to look to her sides. Dead bodies were being carrying by their comrades in arms. It was in vain, her big hazel eyes darting to the scene around her. The odor wasn't helping either.

The child was so taken by the whole commotion that she didn't realize that the tall figure in front of her has stopped his walking once again. She was looking to her right when she bumped into him. The cold metal of his armor scratching her skin.

She fell on the frozen ground. The king just looked at her.

Clumsy human. He thought.

Before she could get up, another figure approached.

 _"My lord, we are gathering the survivors and…"_ the elf soldier stopped his report and looked at the little girl getting up by herself.

 _"And? Resume your report, soldier."_ A very annoyed Elven King answered.

The elf soldier couldn't take his eyes of the little girl, she was already up, brushing the snow off her dress.

Why in Eru's name this human child was following his king?

 _"…and we'll wait for your orders, your majesty."_ The soldier finally said, still looking to the young girl.

 _"Good, you can go now."_

Before the soldier could risk himself with a question, Thranduil made mention with his hand to the child to keep following him, leaving a dumbfounded and very curious soldier behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Elven King didn't talk, or even made a noise while he was walking in front of her. The child wasn't use to silence, she lived in Lake Town, she was familiar with loud noise.

The young girl was about to break the silence when they arrived in front a tent. Two elven soldiers guarding it.

Thranduil put his hand on the girl's shoulder assuring her that she could walk inside. And so she did.

It was incredibly warm inside the tent. And the little girl almost smiled. She could see a big chair and a table with food.  
Food…she was hungry, or worse she was starving.

The child looked around and found the Elven King already seated in the big chair. A hand in front of his eyes. He looked tired.

A growling noise caught his attention making him to put his hand down and to look at the girl.

 _"What was that?"_ he asked.

 _"What was what?"_ the girl asked, trying to dismiss his question.

Another growling sound was heard. This time Thranduil could clearly see, that the noise was coming from the girl.

 _"Eh…I think it was my stomach."_

 _"Hungry?"_ The Elven King managed to ask with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She nodded her head while looking at the table.

 _"Suit yourself."_ He finally said.

She approached the table swiftly.  
Green food. Well it wasn't exactly what she had in mind but, in this situation it was better than nothing.

Thranduil remained seat, looking the girl to feed herself. Her long dark hair keep falling on her eyes while she was eating. Such a beautiful color, he thought.

 _"Sir?"_ her sweet voice took him off of his thoughts.

 _"I'm thirsty."_ She said, looking rather ashamed.

It took the Elven King a moment to understand what she had said. Thirsty. Of course. He need to fetch something for her to drink.

He approached the table searching for a bottle of water, only to realize that he could only offer her wine.

She was looking at him while chewing her food, when an elven soldier entered the tent. Thranduil and the child moved their attention to the elf soldier, simultaneously.

 _"My lord. Mithrandir wishes to speak with you."_

 _"Let he come in."_ Thranduil said sounding a little annoyed.

 _"Yes, my lord."_ The elf soldier said before turning on his heels but not before taking a good look at the little girl eating on the king's table.

Gandalf entered the tent with a grieving look on his eyes.

 _"Thranduil I.."_ he stopped when he saw the scene before him.

A human child eating while the Elven King seemed to be serving her?

A small smile crossed Gandalf's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I want to thank you guys for the lovely reviews. Thank you very much!**

 ***Note: English is not my first language so please, forgive me for any mistake.**

* * *

 _"I hope I'm not interfering with anything, Thranduil."_ Said Gandalf still smiling.

 _"No, you are not."_ Answered the Elven King still looking for a bottle of water.

As the wizard approached the table, the little girl got up offering her chair. She remembered very well what her father had taught her.

 _\- Always give place to elderly people. And even look out for them. They hold wisdom and knowledge and you can learn a lot of things from them. You must always show respect.-_

Gandalf looked to the girl with soft eyes.

 _"Thank you little one, I was indeed needing it."_

She smiled back to him, feeling very proud of herself for being able to follow her father teachings.

 _"What's you name young one?"_ The wizard asked.

Thranduil was about to open his mouth to protest about that pointless talk between them, when suddenly realized he didn't know her name either. He hadn't asked. His mouth closed as fast as has opened.

 _"Ninel, sir. My name is Ninel."_

 _"It means hope, if I can remember right."_

 _"Yes, sir."_ She nodded.

 _"It fits you."_

 _"Thank you sir…what's your name?"_ Ninel asked with curiosity.

 _"His name is Mithrandir. Enough with this pointless talk. I have important matters to discuss with you Mithrandir."_ A very annoyed Elven King answered.

Ninel looked at the Elven King lowering her head and turning away.

Gandalf studied Thranduil's face. He seemed really irritated, maybe jealous?

 _"You are right Thranduil, we do have important matters to discuss."_ He answered the annoyed Elven King. _"But a talk is never pointless."_ This time he said looking to Ninel. The beautiful girl gave a shy smile back.

Gandalf and Thranduil were discussing matters of war, matters of which Ninel knew nothing about it.

She tried to occupy herself, but all she could do was remember her father. It has being only the two of them. Always. Her mother had died a long time, some strange illness that presumably came from the Orcs. At least it was what the healers had said.

Her father was a fishermen, like most of people in Lake Town. He was a good man, very kind, and hardworking.

She remember how he, even working a lot always had a time for her. To play with her, to teach her and to love her.

Ninel felt her heart tightening. Why he had to go? Why? She was scared and alone.

 _"So bet it…"_ Thranduil was interrupted by a very low cry coming from the opposite side of the tent.

The Elven King and the wizard immediately looked around, just to find Ninel seated in the corner trying to dry her tears with her hands.

Both tall figures looked to each other.

Faster, the Elven King crossed the tent kneeling on one leg in front of the little girl.

He didn't have to ask why she was crying. He knew that kind of pain very well.

Some seconds passed which seemed like an eternity before Thranduil took Ninel in his arms.

 _"Shhh mell nín. You are not alone."_


	5. Chapter 5

Ninel pressed herself against his chest plate armor. It was cold and tough, but surprisingly it gave the little girl some comfort.

Slowly she wrapped her tiny arms around the Elven King's neck. Burying her delicate face on his long hair.

Thranduil was rocking her slightly. He still remembered how this used to calm down his son Legolas, when he was an elfling.

The child was calming herself and starting to drift to sleep in the Elven King's arms.

Gandalf was completely mute. He didn't want to interfere with the scene. Or maybe because the situation was too unreal for him to make any comment at the moment.

The wizard just enjoyed the unusual, but heartwarming scene.

At this moment hurried footsteps entered the tent. It was a young blonde elf.

 _"Ada, I already did as you commanded and the sol…"_ He stopped his report, his eyes as wide as the gap that formed in his mouth.

Thranduil didn't turned around to his son, or even made any attempt to answer him.

The young prince finally noticed the old wizard sitting on a chair. He looked at Gandalf trying to find some answer.

Before Gandalf could say anything, the deep voice of the Elven King was heard.

 _"Resume your report ion nín. I'm waiting."_  
Slowly, Legolas gave a step forward, trying to take a look at the small figure in his father's arms.

 _"The surviving soldiers are all gathered together. They just wait for your orders."_

Thranduil nodded with his head.

 _"Good. We are leaving tomorrow at the first ray of light."_

The wizard got up from the chair holding his pipe.

 _"Well, I guess things are already going to their right places. Still there's much to be done and to be learn. But this will come with time. I will leave now, I have a hobbit to help coming back to his home."_ he took a smoke from his pipe.

Gandalf left the royal family behind in the tent and went to find the hobbit.

Legolas finally could take a good look at the little girl. She was sleeping in his father's arms. His head was full of questions.  
 _"Ada..."_ he started unsure of what to say next. _"Is this a child of Men?"_

 _"Her name is Ninel, io nín."_ Answered the Elven King.

 _"And what she's doing here? Lake Town people are gathering in the city of Dale. Her family must be there."_

Thranduil took a deep breath. Of course he understood his son confusion but he wasn't in the mood to be giving answers.

 _"Her family is dead. I found her, and I took her with me."_

Legolas didn't know if he had heard right. His father, the Elven King, known for his coldness and prejudice toward other races has taken pity on a young human girl.

 _"Did you knock your head while in battle ada?"_ It was the only thing he managed to say after his father confession.

Thranduil glared at his son with murder eyes.

 _"I don't remember asking your opinion, Legolas."_

 _"Forgive me ada, but you need to return her to the Lake Town people."_

At this moment Ninel opened her hazel eyes.

The prince could only stared back to them. It was as if they were pulling him in.

Ninel was still resting her head on the Elven King's shoulder when she smiled to the prince.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"He is my son."_ Once more the deep voice of Thranduil was heard.

Legolas was still staring at her with a blank face.

 _"Are you angry that I'm at your father's arms?"_ The young girl asked him with a worried face.

With this innocent question, Legolas relaxed and smiled at her.

 _"Not at all. My name is Legolas."_

 _"Mine is Ninel."_ She said giving her hand for him to shake.

While the prince was shaking her little hand, he was able to get a glimpse of his father's face. He was smiling. Truly smiling. Legolas hadn't seen that smile for centuries. Maybe the idea of keeping the little human wasn't so bad after all.

Legolas turned his attention back to the little girl who was still holding his hand.

 _"Legolas, do you have water?"_

Suddenly the question hit Thranduil. Of course she was still thirsty.

 _"Yes, I do Ninel. Here."_ Said Legolas holding his water canteen to her.


	6. Chapter 6

The night has come, and a storm was forming.

The winds were cold and the sky was uncaring. Ninel was inside the tent, laying down in an improvised bed that Legolas has made for her using one of the Elven King long robes. She was protected against the coming storm.

However the wind began to roar as if it was mad at something. Rain gave place to snow. Falling from the sky slowly in big crystals. Her breath could be seen in the air as she inhaled and exhaled.

Suddenly, the howling of winds was as if the moaning of some orc in pain _._ The snow was no longer gently falling. No, the wind was forcing it down hard. It was blowing everywhere.

She was so little, and little things get scared easily.

Fortunately for her, safety was not far away.

Throwing the long robe aside, she managed to get off the improvised bed. Her bare feet on the cold floor. She walked all her way down to the opposite side of the tent, until she reached Thranduil's chair.

The Elven King was in an uncomfortable sitting position. His head resting on his right hand _._

Ninel approached silently _._

 _"Sir?"_

With some difficulty she tried to climb on his sitting form.

 _"Sir? Are you awake?"_

In an instant his lashes lifted and a pair of bright blue eyes opened to the darkness. His eyes focusing on Ninel.

 _"Now, I am. Why are you not sleeping?"_

 _"Sorry… I…"_ Suddenly the girl was ashamed. Was she scared of a little wind and snow? She swallows. _"The storm… it's snowing. It's so cold."_

 _"Are you afraid of snow?"_ Thranduil asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

 _"No! …But, and the orcs? And…"_ Before the child could say anything else, the Elven King took her into his arms, and settled her on his legs.

 _"Ninel, listen to me. You have nothing to fear from any orc, or storm."_

 _"How do you know?"_ She asked suspicious.

 _"Because none of them would dare to cross between me and the one I vow to protect."_

Saying that he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the child's forehead.

The child let out a soft, content sigh and cuddled against Thranduil. Her tiny fist took hold of a long strand of blonde hair. Just in case some orc appeared.

In the other side of the tent sitting in another chair, Legolas smiles before closing his eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

The elven army was almost ready to depart to Mirkwood. Snow has ceased, but the air was chilled with morning frost.  
A little girl wrapped in a quilt was waiting outside the tent. Her hazel eyes paying attention in everything that was happening around her.

Elven soldiers setting the saddles of their horses. Some soldiers were wounded, she could clearly notice.  
They weren't paying much attention to her. Fact that made her feel very comfortable.

Ninel stayed right where Thranduil told her to wait. He said he was going to pick her up as soon as possible…then why it was taking him so long to come back?

 _"He promised..."_ she whispered to herself.

It was when she heard a little commotion, not far from where she was standing.

 _"YOU! HA! I FOUND YOU! YOU LITTLE RASCAL!"_ A man wearing woman's clothes screamed to her while he was getting near.

 _"Oh no..."_ It was all the little girl managed to say.

Some elven soldiers even stopped what they were doing to look at the strange man…or maybe just a very ugly woman.

 _"THERE YOU ARE! DON'T MAKE THAT FACE! WHAT YOU THOUGHT UH? THAT UNCLE ALFRID WASN'T COMING FOR YOU?"_

 _"I don't know you."_ The little girl said turning her face away from the man.

 _"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?! Just because your dear old man kicked the bucket you are like that? It's not my fault! Come on let's go, there's a lot to do in that cursed city! Rebuild the whole thing, you know? That stupid bowman."_

 _"I'm not going!"_ Ninel said still not looking to his face.

 _"One day on your own, and look at that, so full of yourself already! Stop jesting you little cootie!"_ This time Alfrid said taking the little girl by her arm.

He turned around just to found an arrow pointed right into his face.

 _"She's not by her own."_ Said a menacing young elven prince.

Alfrid could only stare crossed eyed to the arrow.

 _"Oh my, wait wait! This is not what you're thinking. I'm her uncle, you see? Tell him Ninel, tell that we are family. We love each other very much."_

He managed to say while putting the little girl in front of him.

 _"No, we don't! Let me go!"_ With a hard pull Ninel freed herself from the odd looking man.

 _"You little traitor…"_ Alfrid said between his teeth.

Unlucky to him, most of the soldiers were now gathering around, looking suspicious.

 _"Don't look at me like that, I'm not a dwarf! I just want to take my dear niece back home. You know? Blood ties are strong! I was so worried and her father, bless his soul, is…well was my brother so…"_

 _"Enough."_ The deep voice of Thranduil was heard.

He approached slowly mounted in a huge elk.

 _"What the…"_ Alfrid said in disbelief of what he was witnessing.

As the Elven King dismounted from the animal, Ninel ran to him, hidding behind his legs.

 _"Put your bow down, io nín."_ He ordered his son.

 _"But Ada!"_

 _"Put it down, now."_

Legolas reluctantly obeyed his father's orders.

 _"That's it! Put it down you little fairy!"_ said a mocking Alfrid.

Before Alfrid could continue with his mocking, Thranduil stepped in front of him.

 _"You speak with me."_

 _"Of course of course. You see mister…what's your name?"_

If a glare could kill, Alfrid would be dead a thousand times.

 _"I'm the Elven King of Mirkwood. What's your affair among elves, human?"_

 _"Oh the Elven King, now that explain the big elk… so your majesty, as you see I'm just a simple man wanting to take his niece back home. I'm very grateful that you and your elves babysit ...I mean took good care of her. But now she needs to come with me, her uncle."_

Thranduil looked to Ninel, who was negatively shaking her head.

 _"Stop doing this you little cootie!"_ Alfrid screamed to her.

The Elven King turned to the strange man in woman's clothing again.

 _"I said you speak with me."_

 _"Yes yes your majesty, but you see…"_

 _"She's not going with you. Retreat yourself now."_

 _"But but…WHAT? I'm her uncle! You cannot do this!"_

Thranduil didn't bothered to answer Alfrid, he took Ninel in his arms and put her on top of the elk.

 _"This this…this is KIDNAPPING!"_

Alfrid tried to ask for help to some Lake-Town people that were passing by, but in vain.

 _"THE ELVES ARE KIDNAPPING MY NIECE! HELP! HELP!"_ he kept screaming and walking while pulling his long skirt up.

 _"THE ELVES! THEY ARE…"_ He couldn't finish the sentence. Legolas's fist made contact with his face and he fell on the ground.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for such lovely feedback, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks has passed since Ninel arrival. It was a snowy day in Mirkwood.

Most elflings play with the wonderful white and cold powder. However, one human girl remains cloistered in her room. Ninel looks out the window, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, someone knocks at the door.

 _"What are you doing here Ninel? Why are you not playing with the others?"_ asked a young prince as he entered her room.

 _"I…I don't know."_ The girl answered sitting in the bed.

 _"How so?"_ Legolas pressed sitting by her side.

 _"Well, I don't know if they will like me."_ She finally confessed lowering her head.

The elven prince smiled to her.

 _"Well, you'll never know if you don't try to play with them."_

Ninel looked up to his face, but remained quiet.

 _"Besides I do think you'll get along with the others."_ Legolas continued putting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

 _"You do? Really?"_ the young human asked suspicious. Everything was so new and strange to her. The place, the people, the costumes, everything. It was as if she was starting her life all over again.

 _"Of course I do! You are a lovely one."_ He finally said.

She pondered for a minute about what he had said. Was she lovely? Well the Elven King like her, she knew that for sure. And so did the prince. She couldn't be that bad, right?

 _"Alright, I will go play then."_ Ninel decided smiling to the young prince.

She put on a coat and went running down the castle's long stairs.

The young prince was about to take care of his business when he heard the voice of his father.

 _"Legolas? Where are you going?"_ The Elven King asked behind him.

 _"I'm going to resume my training with the guard."_ He answered scratching his left eye.

 _"No. Not today. I want you to keep an eye on her."_

 _"Come on ada, she will be alright. She just need to make some friends and have fun."_

 _"I don't want her to get hurt."_ Thranduil continued, as he tried to get sight of Ninel in the frozen garden.

 _"They are not orcs ada, they won't kill each other."_ Said an already annoyed prince.

The elven king gave an intense look to his son. _"Do not forget yourself that she's a child of Men. And can get hurt easily."_

 _" Alright, I will keep an eye on her, don't worry ada."_

 _"If something happens report to me…and make sure the elflings are not being mean to her."_

Legolas gave a small laugh with his father last sentence. He was being so overprotective towards her. It was unlike him to act like this, so unlike that it was even funny.

The elven prince kept a safe distance of the young ones. He could see them clearly without them seeing him.

Ninel seemed to be getting along just fine with the elflings, they were running and throwing snowballs at each other. Happy laughs were being heard.

The young prince were so entertained observing them that he didn't noticed a young redhead elleth approaching.

 _"Legolas?"_ she said with curiosity.

 _"Uh? Oh Tauriel, it's you. I didn't heard you coming, I'm sorry."_

 _"I noticed that. So, why are you here and not training? Don't tell me you want to play snowball throwing?"_ The redhead teased him.

 _"No I don't. I'm just keeping an eye on Ninel."_ he smiled.

 _"Oh, the human child?"_

 _"Yes, the human child."_

They both stayed in silence for a while, observing the young ones playing.

 _"I still don't understand your father."_ Tauriel said, still looking to the elflings.

 _"About?"_ asked Legolas.

 _"About bringing this human child here. It doesn't make sense at all."_

 _"I'm sure he has his own reasons, Tauriel."_

 _"Yes, but still. She's a child of Men. She won't live long."_

Her phrase hit Legolas like a brick wall. The prince was looking at the redhead elleth with wide eyes.

 _"What? Don't tell me you didn't thought about that before?"_

The prince remained quiet.

The truth was: no he haven't thought about that. And he was pretty sure his father hadn't either.

He felt his heart tighten. Ninel was mortal, there was nothing he or his father could do about that.

 _"Hey, Legolas, I don't think staying here is making any good to you. Come on let's train. They will be alright."_

The young prince just nodded and followed Tauriel in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Days go by too slowly, and years go by too fast.

Countless sunsets has passed by. And unlike the elflings, Ninel has matured.

She was different now. Her usual aura of childish innocence was not there. Her hair was longer and braided like a truth elleth. She was a young woman now. A beautiful young woman.

 _"Ada?"_ she asks entering the hall, before bowing to the Elven King in his throne.

 _"My child…"_ Thranduil smile down to her _"What do you wish?"_

 _"I came to ask for your permission to go on patrol with Legolas."_ Her light hazel eyes pulling him in.

The young woman gets closer to him.

 _"Please, ada…"_ she kindly says now holding his hand.

 _"I don't think it will be wise…"_

She interrupts him. _"Please ada, Legolas will take good care of me."_ She tried again, smiling.

The Elven King knew he couldn't win this.

 _"Very well Ninel, but stay close to him…"_ before he could finish, she gives a kiss on his cheek.

 _"…all the time."_ Thranduil finally finished.

She bows to him and leave the throne hall in hurried footsteps.

Ninel is about to turn the corner in the end of the corridor when she fells someone grabbing her arm and pulling her.

 _"So? What he said?"_ it was the elven prince.

 _"He said…."_ She made suspense lowering her head. _"YES!"_

Both smiled like little children. Legolas lift her in his arms spinning her around with him.

He puts her down gently.

 _"Only you are able to persuade him!"_

 _"I'm a wonderful daughter."_ She jokes with him. _"And sister!"_ She added.

 _"For sure you are, come on let's go, Tauriel is waiting for us."_

 _"Hmm Tauriel..."_ the young woman teases him.

 _"Stop jesting Ninel, let's go!"_ Legolas said taking her by the hand.

They reached Tauriel, who was waiting outside, in the royal gardens.

The redhead got surprised when she saw Legolas and Ninel coming towards her smiling and pushing each other.

 _"I can't believe he let you come with us…"_ the elleth said to the young woman.

 _"I know right? As long as I stay glued to Legolas, of course…"_ Ninel said pushing the elven prince one last time.

 _"I see."_ Said the redhead. _"Well let's go then, there's much to do in the borders."_

Both, Ninel and Legolas nodded.

As they were walking Ninel had the strange impression that the captain of the guard wasn't very happy that she was going along with them.

Actually, this wasn't the first time she had this kind of impression about Tauriel. It was quite odd. Maybe, the elleth just wanted some private time with Legolas, yeah it could be that. It was probably that, right?

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Legolas's voice.

 _"Are you alright Ninel?"_ he asked looking to her.

 _"Uh? Yes, I think I'm just a little tired."_ She lied.

 _"Tired? Of what? The king doesn't let you do anything that requires your strength."_ Tauriel added.

What the…what was that? Ninel thought. Totally inconvenient and gratuitous. What was wrong with the elleth? Was she mad at the young woman, or something?

 _"Excuse me, captain?!"_ Ninel demanded.

 _"What? You know it's true. You are the most favored in the kingdom."_ Said Tauriel, laughing as she tried to pour oil on troubled waters.

So that was it, she was jealous.

 _"She's his youngest daughter, Tauriel. Of course he will favor her."_ Offered Legolas, a little annoyed with that pointless conversation.

 _"Yes, sure, his daughter. I had forgotten. Forgive me your highness."_ The redhead laughed bowing to Ninel.

 _"Listen here Tauriel, I don't know what your problem is, but…"_ the young woman said before she was interrupted by the elven prince.

 _"Enough with this you both! We are on duty. Behave as such."_

Both females just looked at each other but remained silent as they were now following Legolas.


	10. Chapter 10

The marsh was eerily silent as was the small patrol. A light breeze blowing their hair.

They moved along the water's edge, to the limited area.

 _"It's so quiet."_ The young woman finally broke the silence.

 _"It has being like that for quite a while already. No spiders, no nothing."_ Tauriel answered.

 _"That's odd. They must be hiding somewhere."_ Said the elven prince trying to focus on the landscape before him.

Ninel was looking around the dark woods. Something was not right. She could feel it. It was in the air.

 _"Maybe something worse scared the spiders away…"_ she whispered to herself while walking.

 _"Ninel don't go too far."_ Legolas called out to the young woman.

 _"It's alright Legolas, I'm just…"_ before she could finished her sentence she fell inside a big hole in the ground. It was a deep trap covered with leaves.

 _"NINEL!"_ The elven prince screamed running towards the pit. _"NINEL ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

 _"Ouch! I think I landed on my butt."_ The young woman said trying to get up.

She was alright. Thank Eru, thought Legolas normalizing his breath.

He leaned close to the hole offering his hand to the dark haired woman.

 _"You guys should have told me there were traps around!"_ Ninel said a little annoyed.

Tauriel looked to Legolas, and both realized that the trap was too primitive looking to have been put there by an elf.

Before the elven prince could take Ninel out of the pit, a loud growl was heard.

Seconds later Legolas found himself meters away, laying on the forest's ground. It was when he finally managed to see what had happened. He has being attacked.

A huge dark orc full of scars charged against him again.

Fast as a lighting, the young prince got up, ready for combat.

While Legolas was confronting the orc, Tauriel was trying to aim an arrow at the beast.

 _"No! Get Ninel out of here! I can handle him!"_ the young prince managed to say to the redhead between the strikes from the orc. _"TAURIEL DO IT NOW!"_

His scream took Tauriel out of the torpor she was in. As quick as possible she helped the young woman out of the trap.

Ninel was able to finally see what was happening.

 _"LEGOLAS!"_ she screamed running towards the young elf.

 _"No, I need to get you out of here!"_ Tauriel said holding her arm.

 _"No way in Mandos! Let me go!"_ Ninel yelled pulling her arm away from Tauriel's grasp.

The dark orc,was able to disarm the young prince. Legolas was now dodging himself from the orc's sword.

The orc was laughing when suddenly felt something hit his head. It didn't hurt at all, but it did caught his attention. The orc turned around to find a young female throwing rocks at him.

 _"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_ Ninel screamed to the orc.

The orc couldn't resist but smile. What a ridiculous scene. An elleth trying to hurt him with small rocks. No wait, not an elleth, she didn't smell like one. The dark orc took a deep breath this time. Human. She smelled like a human.

How interesting... he decided to approach her.

Tauriel put herself in front of Ninel, aiming her bow in the orc's right knee.

Before she could shot, the young prince jumped on the orc's back with his arms around the beast neck, pulling the orc down with him.

 _"Legolas! Watchout!"_ Tauriel yelled.

It was too late, the dark orc stumbled on a rock thrown by Ninel, and went down the cliff carrying the young prince with him.


	11. Chapter 11

No.

No. No. No.

It was the only thing that crossed Ninel's mind at that moment.

Her legs gave up and she fell on the forest ground.

Tauriel stood up perplexed, not believing in what has just happened. The redhead took a deep breath.

 _"We must return."_ She said slowly.

 _"What?!"_ Ninel managed to ask between sobs.

 _"We must return now. Probably there's more of this beasts roaming around."_ The elleth answered still looking to the cliff.

 _"No way! I'm not leaving him behind Tauriel!"_

 _"He's dead there's nothing we can do!"_

 _"He's not dead till we found the body."_ Ninel said silently.

 _"What? What are you planning? Get down the cliff? You can't do that by your own!"_ Tauriel yelled to the young woman, trying to put some sense in her head.

 _"I know, that's why you are coming with me!"_ Ninel pointed out.

 _"If you want to kill yourself in that cliff, go ahead. I'll return and come back with a search party."_ The redhead said turning on her heels and walking away from Ninel.

 _"You big-eared! He cared about you!"_ said the now angry woman.

Tauriel kept her pace not even looking back to Ninel.

The young woman couldn't believe in the coldness the elleth was showing. Ninel didn't care if she was being a professional, and doing what a captain of the guard should do in a situation like this. The elleth was being uncaring, and that was final.

The young woman was about to start cursing the redhead elleth when she heard a noise behind her.  
She turned around to see a hand climbing the cliff.

It was Legolas!

Ninel gave a cry of happiness and run towards him.

 _"I've got you! I've got you!"_ she said holding his arm as tight as she could. _"Tauriel! Help!"_ she managed to scream to the elleth.

Tauriel ran back towards them and helped the young woman to pull the elven prince from the cliff.

Legolas laid down on the ground with his head in Ninel's lap taking a breath.

 _"You are alive! You are alive!"_ The young woman couldn't stop repeating between sobs while caressing his bruised face.

The elven prince smiled to her touching her face gently.

Ninel lowered her head giving him a kiss on the forehead while her long hair covered his entire face.

Tauriel just watched the scene in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

The Elven King was already nervously pacing around the throne hall.

 _"Why is taking them so long to return?!"_ He thought out loud.

It must have happened something. Maybe they got lost? No, Legolas and Tauriel knew that area like the back of their hands. Something had to gone wrong. He was going to send a search party to find them. No. Better he would go to find them himself.

Thranduil was getting down the stairs from his throne when a commotion entered the hall.

He stopped immediately trying to figure out what was happening.

Two elven soldiers were helping an injured Legolas to walk, while Ninel follow them.

Before the elven king could pronounce himself, the captain of the guard stopped in front of him bowing her head.

 _"My lord. Let me report to you, we were attacked by an orc, and prince…"_ she was saying as Thranduil passed by her side not paying attention to her report.

He stopped in front of the soldiers carrying Legolas on their shoulders.

 _"What? What happened?!"_ he demanded.

 _"Calm down ada, Legolas is alright, he just need some rest. We are all alright."_

 _"Alright?!_ _You both are looking like a mess! What happened?!"_ he demanded once more.

This time Tauriel approached. _"As I was reporting to you my lord, we were attacked by an orc."_

 _"An orc? This is impossible! They would never come this far in the forest!"_ Thranduil answered the redhead.

 _"It's true ada, it was an orc."_ The young prince managed to say.

The elven king got quiet, the fact was sinking into his mind slowly.

 _"Ada, I'll explain everything to you later, but now Legolas need to rest, please."_ Said Ninel worried about the elven prince.

Thranduil nodded to the soldiers to take his son to the prince's chambers. Ninel followed them.

 _"Tauriel, find a healer, quickly."_ He ordered the elleth.

Hours later, Ninel came back to the throne hall.

 _"How is he, mell nín?"_ The Elven King asked as soon as she entered the hall.

 _"He's resting now, ada. The healer said he will be alright."_ The young woman answered him

Thranduil gave a sigh of relief.

 _"Good. And how are you my young one?"_ this time he asked mentioning her to get closer.

 _"I'm alright ada."_ She said looking down.

 _"Then why are you trembling?"_

 _"I…I thought he was dead ada!"_ she finally confessed Thranduil. _"The orc, that thing came from nowhere and…"_

 _"Shhh my child, calm yourself."_ The Elven King whispered to her while caressing her dark hair.

 _"No ada, it was horrible! That thing was trying to kill Legolas! And the cliff, oh the damn cliff! I just watched like the useless stupid human I am."_ She was crying now.

 _"Tauriel already reported everything to me. And if I remember right, she mentioned that you tried to help, isn't that true?"_ Thranduil told her caressing her face.

 _"Oh ada, I've tried to throw rocks…rocks against an orc! What a great help!"_ Ninel said shaking her head.

 _"I didn't finished speaking Ninel."_ The Elven King said serious.

She looked up to his face.

 _"Tauriel also informed me that you didn't want to leave, and actually wanted to venture yourself alone down the cliff to find him."_ The Elven King said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

 _"That wouldn't have save his life, ada."_

 _"I know my child, but I want to thank you. You were ready to risk your own life for Legolas."_

Ninel sighed deeply, hugging Thranduil.

 _"Aren't you going to see him?"_ she asked to the elven king.

 _"Tomorrow. I'll let him rest by now."_ He answered.

 _"Well, ada…I was thinking in stay with him in the room this night. Do you think it's ...?"_ She stopped herself unsure of what word to use next.

 _"Appropriate?"_ Thranduil suggested.

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well, you are not a child anymore Ninel. But I see no problem in tending Legolas after what happened."_

 _"Thanks, ada."_

The Elven King just nodded his head to her.


	13. Chapter 13

She entered Legolas's chambers as quiet as possible. Closing the door slowly she took a good look at the elven prince. He seemed to be sleeping.

Sitting carefully at the bed to not disturb him, she brushed some strands of blonde hair off of his face.

Bruises close to his right eye and at the corner of his mouth. That damn orc, she thought frowning.

She felt her heart tighten, just to think what might have happened.

Her thoughts were drifting away while she caressed his face. It was the first time she had seen Legolas in action, really fighting, and not just some training with the guards.

She smiled to herself, knowing now, for sure, that all this years he had let her won their silly fights. Not that she really believed that she was stronger than him, but it was a good feeling to pin him down.

It was the first time she had seen how strong and agile he really was. And it was also the first time she has seen him in such a fragile state.

Ninel was so far away in her thoughts that she didn't noticed the elven prince holding her hand as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ninel?"

"Legolas! How you feeling?! Do you need something? Water? Are you in pain? Are you feeling cold? I can get another blanket if you need and…"

The blonde elf smiled at her worried state.

"I'm alright, Ninel."

"Sorry." She took a breath. "I was so worried about you!"

"Was? Aren't you anymore?" He teased her.

"Don't be a fool!" she laughed. "Of course I am!"

"Did you already talk with ada?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. He will come to see you tomorrow. He didn't want to disturb you." The young woman said still holding his hand.

"Typical…" Legolas said turning his face to the other side.

"Legolas, he was very worried about you too. But you know how he is."

"I didn't say anything, did I?" he answered her still not looking to her face.

"You didn't need, your face spoke for you." Ninel finally said.

The elven prince took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter, at least he's not blaming me for what happened."

"What? How could he? You saved our lives!"

Legolas finally looked at her. "The only life I was concerned was yours."

With this confession, Ninel went quiet.

"I knew the cliff was a bad idea, I'm not stupid. But it was the only way to get that orc away from you."

The young woman now had lowered her eyes, focusing in the prince's hand.

"You shouldn't have done that Legolas." She finally said.

"Shouldn't? How about my promise? Don't tell me you forgot about it Ninel."

"Oh Legolas, I was a little child…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _They were laying on the ground, naming the stars in the sky. The smell of grass filing their nostrils._

" _And that one?" a little girl pointed to the brightest star in the dark sky._

" _That one?" Legolas said with a smile while caressing the girl's dark hair. "That one, I'll call…Ninel."_

" _My name!" the child said with a surprised face._

" _Of course, you are just like that star." The prince said to her._

" _Am I?" the young child smiling to him._

" _Yes, you are my brightest star, and I will always protect you, so your light can shine on."_

 _The little girl hugged him. "Legolas?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _We are best friends, right?"_

 _The prince smiled to her. "Of course we are Ninel."_

" _And will be always be together, right?" she asked still firmly hugging him with her small arms._

" _Yes. Always. I will always be here to protect you. I promise."_

 _ **End of flashback**_

The prince was looking to her with soft eyes.

"I'm sure you still remember." He said.

"Legolas, you'll always be my hero, you know that." Ninel said caressing his long fingers.

Suddenly the prince was sitting on the bed. The young woman seated before him made a confused face.

"Then let me be this hero." Legolas whispered to her.

"What are you…" she managed to say before his lips touched hers.


	14. Chapter 14

The sunlight was slowly starting to abandon Mirkwood as a few of the green leaves on the trees were rustling.

Ninel sighs deeply closing her eyes as she sat quiet on a stone bench.

Quiet footsteps could be heard coming towards her.

 _"Ninel? What are you doing all alone?"_ The Elven King questioned upon finding her sitting on the stone bench.

" _Nothing."_ The young woman answered.

Thranduil sat down next to Ninel.

The young beauty rests her head on the king's shoulder.

Finally the Elven King broke the silence with his deep voice.

" _Is there something troubling you mell nín?"_ he asked concerned. He knew Ninel well enough to tell something was not right with the young woman.

Ninel slowly closes her eyes again, memories of the kiss dancing in front of her.

" _It's nothing ada. I'm just tired."_

 _Liar. You lie._ Her conscious screaming.

" _Then maybe someone?"_ offered Thranduil.

She stared back to the Elven King. What? No, he couldn't have known what happened.

" _It's nothing I assure you. There's no need to worry ada."_

" _You are not a very good liar, Ninel. A forgivable flaw, I must add."_ Thranduil said holding her hand.

Silence again.

Understanding that no answer would come from the young woman, the Elven King got up from the bench slowly.

" _Come along mell nín, it seems a storm approaches."_ He said, looking to the grey sky.

Ninel followed Thranduil descending the long staircase to join the Elven King at the Dinner Room.

Memories playing on her mind again and again.

The sound of light but firm footsteps took her from her thoughts. There, at the end of the staircase, it was him.

The elven prince. His blue eyes fixed in the young woman.

She stops abruptly in the middle of the staircase.

His scent invading her personal space.

" _Ninel, aren't you coming?"_ The deep voice of Thranduil brought her back to the world of the living.

" _Uh? Yes, of course ada."_ She managed to answer resuming her walk down the stairs, passing by Legolas with her head lowered.

There was total silence within the long corridors. Both following the Elven King, without looking at each other.

The young prince also wondered over their last meeting. In his memory, it played over and over, a querulous sort of echo.

To have kissed her was horribly unhealthy.

Ninel was uneasy with his presence, scared even. She has not talked with him directly since.

Fear.

 _She tried so hard to hide it, but Legolas could see the fear in her eyes._

Truth was, it didn't came out as he expected.

He closes his eyes taking a deep breath as they approach the Dinner Room adorned door.

As the rainstorm poured and pounded, the mistral sung the last song. It was about a sad love one has never had.

She sighs deeply. Ninel was sitting by the Elven King side in the big wooden table.

" _You barely touched your food_ _Ninel."_ Thranduil pointed out.

 _"Sorry ada, it's just..I'm not very hungry."_ She told him, a small smile to reassure that besides her lack of hungry, everything was in fact alright.

Lying again.

Ninel was trying to avoid Legolas's eyes, since the young prince was continuously glaring to her through the entire dinner.

Yet he was silent.

What he was supposed to do?

" _How was the morning patrol io nín?"_ Thranduil voice took Legolas from his thoughts.

" _Morning patrol? Yes, … it was fine."_

" _Fine?"_ asked the Elven King.

" _Yes… I mean, nothing new."_

" _I see."_ Thranduil said while sipping some wine.

More silence.

" _Well, since both of you seem to have lost your tongues, I must tell that I received a letter from Lothórien this morning, urgent matters."_ The Elven King informs, looking serious.

Ninel and Legolas frowns instantly.

" _Are you leaving to Lothórien, ada?"_ The young woman asks.

" _Yes, Ninel. But I'll be back soon, don't worry mell nín."_

" _But ada…"_ The young womans says looking worried.

" _Besides you'll be in good hands, Ninel. Your brother will be taking care of everything while I am away."_ Thranduil said, this time looking to his son.

Legolas was about to interrupt but decided to just nod his head silently.

" _So I advise that, if you both have some unfinished quarrel, to stop with it at this moment. I will not allow this kind of behavior coming from any of you, even more when I'm away. Did I made myself clear?"_ Finished the Elven King while sipping more wine.


End file.
